Z-STAR Academy The Walking Dead
by ZStarFan
Summary: It's a Walking Dead story that doesn't feature Rick and his group. Instead, it features the Cast of Z-STAR Academy ad perhaps other Xenoverse 2 RPs in the future. Kobyashi and his friends are at school when the Apocalypse starts. What will happen to them as they go through countless Walkers (Zombies) and other survivors who are not so friendly! (No one has any powers by the way.)
1. Chapter 1, The Rise of The Undead

Chapter 1, "The Rise of The Undead"

Monday  
September 20, 9AM.

So far everything seemed like a normal school day for Kobyashi.  
He was sitting in class with his fellow classmates, trying not to fall asleep.

Virus was reading a book.  
Gokon was sleeping in class.  
Vegeku was writing in his notes, paying attention in class.  
Hunter was doodling on his notes.  
Sam was picking his nose.

Just then the head of the Academy, the Principal himself, Elder Kai, walks in the classroom.  
"Alright, scoundrels! I have decided to hold an impromptu field trip to the Museum! All of the those passing this class can go. But the failures can stay and ROT here!", says Elder Kai.

Elder Kai then lists those who can go to the Museum.  
Unfortunately, Kobyashi, Virus, Sam & Gokon couldn't go.

Vegeku, Hunter, Silvie, Ellie, Rachel, and Arale were among those that could go to the Museum.

"Yes!", cheers Vegeku.  
Virus rolls his eyes.  
Sam was upset.  
Kobyashi look pissed and groaned.

"This sucks...I wanted to go...", thinks Kobyashi.

Elder Kai took the students outside the classroom while the 'failing' students remained seated in class.  
Sam sighed.

In the hallway, Vegeku was so excited.  
Hunter would be excited too, but he had a problem right now.

"H-Hey, Elder Kai...can I go to the restroom real quick..? ...I really need to use it..."  
Elder Kai sighed.  
"Fine. Make it quick.", answered Elder Kai, granting Hunter's request.

With that, Hunter quickly sped to the Boy's restroom.  
Vegeku was talking about how excited he was for the field trip for the next 3 minutes, making Elder Kai go insane and angry.

"VEGEKU! SHUT UP! Look, go and tell Hunter to hurry up so we can go!", yells Elder Kai.  
Vegeku nods meekly and goes to the Restroom.

Elder Kai quickly looks at the Students.  
"Alright, kids we're outta here! Lets go!", says Elder Kai.

The students followed, though Silvie was concerned about Vegeku and Hunter.  
"But what about Hunter and Vegeku?", asks Silvie.

"Forget them! Lets just go!", says an uncaring Elder Kai.  
Silvie shook her head as they left the Academy and took off in a bus.

-The Classroom-

Gokon was still sleeping.  
Virus continued reading his book.  
Sam and Kobyashi decided to converse.

"I'm surprised you couldn't go, Sam. I thought you were passing this class.", says Kobyashi.  
Sam shrugged.  
"Beats me. Elder Kai just probably hates me.", replies Sam.

The door opens again, and in comes a student. Paul. Except he seems strange.  
"Hey Paul!", says Sam, who gives Paul a wave.  
Paul ignores Sam and takes a seat.

Sam frowns.  
Kobyashi whispers to Sam, "What's up with Paul? He's usually so friendly...not to mention he looks really pale. Did something happen to him yesterday?"  
Sam shrugs.

"I have no idea. He was fine when I was hanging out with him yesterday afternoon...", says Sam.

-The Boy's Restroom-

Hunter was in the stall, taking a shit.  
Vegeku walked in.  
"Hunter, Elder Kai wants you to hurry up so we can go!", says Vegeku.

A 'sploosh' was heard in the stall and Hunter answers.  
"Alright, hang on!", responds Hunter.  
Vegeku had a grossed out look on his face.

-Back at the Classroom-

Paul was feeling beyond terrible.  
He got up and said, "I-I'm gonna go to the Nurse's office...I feel sick..."

With that, Paul left the classroom.

Sam and Kobyashi looked at each other in confusion.

Gokon started to snore, prompting an annoyed Virus to slam a dictionary on Gokon's head. Unsurprisingly, Gokon didn't wake up from this. But he did stop snoring.

Around 30 minutes later, screams were heard nearby the classroom.

Sam looked scared.  
"What on Earth was that?", wonders a worried Kobyashi.  
Virus put down his book and listened in on the screaming.  
"We have to check that out...", says Kobyashi.

-Back at the Boy's Restroom-

Hunter flushed the toilet and came out.  
"Done.", says Hunter with a sigh of relief.

"Hunter it's been 30 MINUTES!", says an upset Vegeku.  
Hunter shrugs before the two hear blood-curdling screams from outside the restrooms.

Vegeku and Hunter were shaking in terror, but the two were curious to check it out. They come out and find dead bodies in the hallways, blood and guts everywhere.

Vegeku screamed like a little girl, while Hunter wet himself a little.  
They both go to the dead bodies to investigate.  
Vegeku vomits at the sight and smell of the dead bodies.

They spot someone walking towards them. Some old teacher with her head slumped down, slowly walking towards them.  
"Hey! What's going on around here?!", asks a scared Hunter to the teacher.

The teacher silently approached them, not responding. Aside from a few low groans.  
As the teacher got closer, Hunter and Vegeku noticed her pale body, and messed up looking appearance.  
Was she dead too? She couldn't be, she was walking around...

The teacher snarled at them and continued to approach them.

-Back at the Classroom-

The teacher in charge of the class went to investigate, but he never came back.  
"We have to check out what's going on, guys...", says Kobyashi.  
Virus nods.  
"I dunno guys...I have a bad feeling about this...", says a spooked out Sam.

Kobyashi and Virus ignore Sam and head to the classroom door and open it to find out what's happening.  
As Virus slowly opens it, they see blood splattered on the floor and lockers. They find three dead bodies on the ground.

The two fearlessly head to the bodies to check it out.  
They are scared in the inside but hold it together and remain composed.

As they check out the bodies, they hear someone approaching them and turn to face who it was.  
They looked over and spotted...Paul.

Except he looked worse. His mouth was covered in blood and he looked completely dead.  
He was acting aggressively and approached them.

"Paul..? Are you okay..?", asked a creeped out Kobyashi, but he received no response from the thing that used to be Paul.  
Paul continued to approach them. He seemed lifeless.

"I don't think that's Paul anymore...", muttered Virus before he and Kobyashi turned and ran back to the classroom.  
They managed to get inside safely.  
Sam looked afraid and asked, "What happened?"

Kobyashi looked at him.  
"It's a nightmare out there...", says Kobyashi.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2, Escape

**Chapter 2, "Escape"**

Kobyashi and Virus had just finished telling Sam what they had just seen not five minutes ago.  
Sam was afraid. And for good reason too.  
The group had no idea what had happened. Everything went to hell so quickly.

-Meanwhile-

Vegeku was getting attacked by the undead teacher. He was screaming for his life.  
Hunter saved Vegeku before he could get bit, turning the teacher toward himself to give Vegeku a chance to run.  
The undead teacher tried grabbing Hunter, but he was able to avoid her, and ran, following Vegeku down the school hallway.

The two were running quickly down the hallway, To their surprise, the undead teacher wasn't running towards them. Only walking.  
They continued running however.  
As they turned into another hallway, they ran past a few dead bodies. However, they were starting to reanimate.

Vegeku and Hunter both noticed and ran faster. The undead students got up and followed the two teens.

-The Classroom-

"We should wake Gokon up. We have to tell him what's going on..", said Virus, looking at the sleeping Gokon.  
Sam and Kobyashi nodded, with Kobyashi going over to Gokon and moving him slightly, trying to wake him up.

"Gokon! Wake up!", said Kobyashi, trying not to yell, as it would attract the undead Paul, who was near the classroom.  
After a couple of attempts, Kobyashi was able to wake up Gokon.  
After a few minutes, Kobyashi and the others were able to get Gokon up to speed. Gokon believed them, as he trusted his friends.

They suddenly heard screaming from the hallway. It was getting closer.  
"That sounds like Hunter and Vegeku!", says Gokon.  
"Yeah, no doubt!", replies Sam.

The four go to the classroom door to check it out.  
They open it and spot Hunter & Vegeku running towards their direction.  
Sam looked the opposite way, and noticed the undead Paul walking to them.

"HURRY UP, GUYS! GET INSIDE!", yells Sam.  
The two barely managed to get into the classroom before the zombified Paul could grab them.  
Hunter shut the door while Vegeku scurried to the opposite side of the classroom.

The undead Paul began banging on the door, trying to get inside.  
He was joined by the other undead students, all heavily banging on the door.

"What the hell are we gonna do?!", asks a scared Hunter.  
"I don't know but we have to get out of here!", says Sam.

"The windows! We can escape through there!", yells Gokon, who rushes to the windows.  
The group follows as well.  
However, they spot numerous undead people roaming around the schoolyard.

"Well, we can forget about this idea...", muttered Virus.

The group spends the next few minutes thinking of a plan.  
"I got an idea!", says Kobyashi.  
"What do you have in mind?", wonders Hunter.

"It's pretty risky, but we should open the door, and have those 'things' come at us in a group! That way they won't be spread out, and we can outmaneuver them and get out of the classroom safely! We can look for another way out of the school at that point!" says Kobyashi.

Virus and Gokon thought that was a good enough plan. Hunter was unsure. Sam & Vegeku were too terrified to say anything in regards to the plan.  
"It's better than nothing! Everyone stay together, and be as calm as possible!", says Kobyashi.

He ran to the door and quickly opened it before running back to the others, and they watched as the undead group of students enter the classroom, intent on devouring the living.

Vegeku and Sam were horrified but they kept themselves together.  
Everything managed to go well, as the group went around the desks, keeping distance from the bunched up Zombified students.  
Once they were close to the door, they booked it, running down the hallway.

They passed up numerous corpses, eventually turning into another hallway, but stop in their tracks when they spot a large group of undead students and teachers in said hallway.  
They all noticed the living students and started to approach them.

Vegeku gave a high pitched scream.

To be continued...


End file.
